pathofexilefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
致盲
Enemies hit by skills supported with this gem have a chance to be blinded. Blind enemies have their chance to hit reduced by 75%. The base duration for blinding is 4 seconds. Blinding does not modify an attacker's accuracy rating, or a defender's evasion rating. An attacker's chance to hit is calculated normally based on their accuracy and the evasion rating of the target. That chance to hit is then reduced by 75% by blinding. Spells do not have a chance to hit, the ability to hit with a spell is unaffected by being blinded. An attacker's chance to hit is the direct opposite of the defender's chance to evade. Since characters with Unwavering Stance cannot evade, attacks made against them always hit. As a result, even blinded enemies will always have 100% chance to hit a character with Unwavering Stance, since the Unwavering Stance character always has 0% chance to evade. Blinding is not considered a status ailment, and does not interact with Critical strikes in any way. 计算 攻击者命中几率 = 1 - 防御者的闪避几率 防御者的闪避几率 = 1 - 攻击者的命中几率 致盲时命中几率 = 0.25 * 未致盲时命中几率 闪避被致盲敌人攻击几率 = 1 - ( 0.25 * ( 1 - 闪避非致盲敌人攻击几率 ) ) For example, if you would normally have a 35% chance to evade attacks made by a particular enemy, you would have: : 1 - ( 0.25 * ( 1 - 0.35 ) ) = 84% Chance to evade that same enemy when it is blinded. Gem Leveling |- ! 1 | 24 || 42 || 8% || || 118,383 |- ! 2 | 27 || || 8% || 2% || |- ! 3 | 30 || 51 || 8% || 4% || 254,061 |- ! 4 | 33 || 55 || 8% || 6% || 255,766 |- ! 5 | 35 || 58 || 9% || 6% || 447,718 |- ! 6 | 38 || 63 || 9% || 8% || 388,734 |- ! 7 | 40 || 66 || 9% || 10% || 755,049 |- ! 8 | 43 || 70 || 9% || 12% || 1,016,533 |- ! 9 | 46 || 75 || 10% || 12% || 860,401 |- ! 10 | 48 || 78 || 10% || 14% ||1,038,201 |- ! 11 | 50 || 81 || 10% || 16% || 1,248,678 |- ! 12 | 52 || 84 || 10% || 18% || 1,498,138 |- ! 13 | 54 || 87 || 11% || 18% || 1,790,934 |- ! 14 | 56 || 90 || 11% || 20% || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 58 || 93 || 11% || 22% || 9,900,250 |- ! 16 | 60 || 96 || 11% || 24% || 21,274,363 |- ! 17 | || || 12% || 24% || 50,550,118 |- ! 18 | || || || || |- ! 19 | || || || || |- ! 20 | || || || || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds +0.75% increased Blinding duration. Version History | align=center|0.9.13 || * Flattened progression - lower levels of the gem were improved, higher levels reduced. |- | align=center|0.9.11 || * Blind has been added to the game |- |} Category:敏捷辅助宝石 Category:攻击辅助宝石 Category:法术辅助宝石